inazuma_eleven_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 001 (Road To Number One)
'''"The World Awaits!" '''is the first session of Inazuma Eleven RP 2: The Road To Number One. It is the first session of the second season of the RP. Major Events * Takayama Kotarou, Kuroyami Shi, Kuroyami Fuko and Seiko Tenshi are called to Tokyo Stadium. * 20 other players are awaiting them inside, the majority known to them, a couple not. * It is revealed that they are the 24 players invited to audition for the Japanese international team. * It is revealed that Takashi Mitsugi will be the coach of the team. * There will be a practice match held to determine those chosen. * The two teams, Japan Qualifier A and Japan Qualifier B, are announced. * 2 days later, the match begins. * Arai Hangyaku begins the match playing incredibly violent, causing him to get a yellow card, along with Seishuu Kodawa. * Arai Hangyaku gets a red card, being sent off the pitch. * Senbi Unazuki shows no football skill, but manages to generate a shockwave which blows Kuroyami Shi away. * Koroba Kineta scores with a normal shot for Japan Qualifier A. * Jupito Kaijo scores the first goal for Japan Qualifier B with Inazuma 0. * Seiko Tenshi the second goal for Japan Qualifier B with Artificial Angel. * Wada Okiiro scores the second goal for Japan Qualifier A with Terra Burst. Hissatsu Used * OF Perdidit-Meteorum (Debut) * SH Dodonpa (Debut) * BL Imperial Wall * GK Heart's Eye (Debut) * SH Artificial Angel * BL Shinkuuma * GK Desert Knock * BL Magical Flower (Debut) * SH Overlord Strike * GK Heart Breaker (Debut) * BL Ruby Strike * OF Asteroid Drop * SH Shadow Sawblade * BL High Tower * BL Draconic Rage * OF Shippuu Dash * SH Inazuma 0 * BL Barbarian No Tate * GK Gan Shan Dwan * SH Genesis * GK Infinity Layer * SH Terra Burst * GK Blast Layer * OF Tsubame Gaeshi * SH Elemental Blade Keshin Used * SH Angel's Death, Iblis * GK Tamashii no Dokusha, Satori (Debut) * BL King Of The Cosmos, Sihai Longwang * SH Sand God, Gorem * SH Vermillion Surge, Jujak * SH Ancient Titan, Cyclops * SH Demon Queen, Mizuki * BL Lord of Tricks, Dolos Debuts * Arai Hangyaku * Tamashii Satori * Senbi Unazuki * Takashi Mitsugi Japan's Nominees * 1. Shizuo Rejisuna (GK) * 2. Takayama Kotarou (DF/ Captain) * 3. Ayase Chisa (DF) * 4. Heikin Shikamaru (DF) * 5. Gaia (DF) * 6. Senbi Unazuki (DF) * 7. Arai Hangyaku (MF) * 8. Seishuu Kodawa (MF) * 9. Tamiya Yuuki (FW) * 10. Kuroyami Shi (FW) * 11. Akatsuki Mizuki (FW) * 12. Tamashii Satori (GK) * 13. Seiko Tenshi (FW) * 14. Uchuuzou Hoshiro (MF) * 15. Takeda Katamaru (MF) * 16. Kuroyami Fuko (MF) * 17. Shihara Nox (DF) * 18. Wada Okiiro (FW) * 19. Koroba Kineta (MF) * 20. Hayaki Seito (GK/DF/MF) * 21. Shouko Nariko (MF) * 22. Jupito Kaijo (FW) * 23. Kyuukyo Apollyon (MF) * 24. Bayama Senno (GK)